<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Of Memories [prompt/ficlet compilation] by godeatgod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375969">Book Of Memories [prompt/ficlet compilation]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeatgod/pseuds/godeatgod'>godeatgod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, M/M, Multi, Random &amp; Short, some canon compliance some not so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeatgod/pseuds/godeatgod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mostly just short and sweet little prompt answers that i get on tumblr. willing to take somehere too! im just saving them here bc i like them alot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eileen Galvin/Henry Townshend, Harry Mason/James Sunderland, Leon S. Kennedy/Luis Sera, Maria/Mary Shepherd-Sunderland, Mary Shepherd-Sunderland/James Sunderland, Travis Grady/James Sunderland, William Birkin/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Do You Sleep At Night?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you sleep at night?" Birkin's weak choking voice reached Wesker's ears from the floor, wesker looked down at him, he was bleeding and bruised and seemed to be unable to pull himself up to a standing position. Wesker smirked at him, rolling the vial in his hand as he walked closer, stopping just an inch or so away from Williams nose.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean william?" He chuckled darkly, throwing the vile to the ground next to William's head so hard it shattered and he whimpered flinching away from it.</p><p>"We..we were...friends...partners..." William whimpered, unable to look up at him.</p><p>"Oh we were, I liked you Will." Wesker set his boot to Williams head as he flinched from the nickname. He released his foot a moment later, crouching down and lifting Williams chin to look up at him.</p><p>"But i suppose, whatever you were offered, and by whom, that was more important to you than our friendship. Since you don't care to tell me like the coward you are, I suppose ill have to figure out myself what you did to me. I have to thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson on friendship hm?" His mouth twitched as he tried to retain his aloof demeanor despite his rage. "You brought this on yourself, and me I suppose too." He stood again leering down at the pathetic man in front of him, and maybe he was a little sad, but he quickly squashed that with his anger.</p><p>"So..for how i sleep at night? Well...i could ask you the same. Damn. Thing."</p><p>William whimpered in fear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Did You Expect This To Turn Out Better?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>william/wesker again :p</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you expect this to turn out better?" Wesker turned to look at William whos expression could be described as looking as though he'd seen a ghost. Though in his, and really anyone sanes, opinion ehat they were both looking at was much worse than any ghost.</p><p>"I-i didn't think..i mean there's no reason this shouldve happened..." William tried to argue, to absolve himself of his own participation</p><p>"You did this to her William. Willingly." Albert could sort of hear his own slight disgust, but it didnt bother him, he felt sort of ill looking at her.</p><p>"I'm not a monster."</p><p>"Debatable." Albert replied cooly and William looked as though he might argue more but Lisa began screaming and smacking the walls of her cell and he paled and looked at the floor. He was quiet for several moments while lisa cried for her mother, or at least that was what Albert thought she was saying. It was hard with her deformities.</p><p>"Do you hate me albert?"</p><p>"Do I hate you? No." Albert replied with a raised eyebrow, "should I hate you? Perhaps. But i dont. I knew the shoulders id be rubbing with coming into this. You could be a whole lot worse you know." He grimaced at a vauge but disconcerting memory that came up when he said this. William looked close to tears but nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, Albert."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are You Satisfied Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>slight henry and walter but its not a romantic thing lol tw for gore</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"..are you satisfied now?" Henry's voice made Walter turn to look at him, having not realized he was still alive. Really he shouldn't be but, there was no way he would survive his injuries. He was trying to pull his head up but was too weak to do so, that eye wasnt even in its socket anymore so walter didnt knoe why he bothered. He stared down at him smiling as the blood caking his hands and face dried.</p><p>"I've done it Henry. I've completed the sacraments. I've saved us, all of us." He kept smiling, even as he looked at the bones protruding from Henrys arms, or the mess of his guts spilling out onto the floor. Henry didn't grant him any expression on what was left of his brutalized face.</p><p>"Saved..saved us.." he reapeated, his creaking voice growing even weaker. "...I...i hope..youre..happy then.." and with that he lay still. Walter stared at the puddle of blood growing ever wider across the floor, he glanced around briefly, Eileen had already drowned, the being teathering Walter to some strand of life hung there not doing much at all. He looked back at Henry. He felt tears begin to fall down his face and he was shaking, Trembling wirh sobs as he began to realize what he'd done, that bit of humanity had lost had been returned to him.</p><p>And now he wanted it gone more than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Is This How You Though Your Life Would Be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>james/mary kinda but...u kno :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is this how you thought your life would be?" Her voice sounded so weak as she lie there, unable to stand without assistance, in their once shared bed that would now be the place she would die. James watched her from his chair next to it, wanting to hold her hand but not being able to bring himself to, like when they were much younger and he found himself too awkward, only now it was because he wasn't strong enough. That and he feared her anger, that pain she'd directed at him alot early in her decay, he was used to the anger from others but somehow from her it cut deeper.</p><p>"No...i guess not." He could barely hear himself speak, he didnt remmeber the last time he had spoken, he usually just let her talk for fear he would cry or maybe even just yell. He knew she was dying, he hated to see her like this, he hated this thing thatd taken away his wife as he knew her. He could barely recognize her when he looked at her, and only when she spoke did he remember she was in there, she was not just a physical body of illness, Mary was there. And it was just too hard to see this nearly decaying body as his beloved wife.</p><p>"I'm sorry james. Im so sorry...ive...ive ruined everything..." she began to cry and it broke his heart, and filled him with some kind of irrational anger, and hopelessness. No matter what he was feeling, or what he wanted to say, he knew he couldnt express it to her.</p><p>"Don't say that. It's ok." He shushed her and stood, gently pulling the covers over her and stroking her hair, what we alert of it as she was missing large patches of it and it was brittle, slightly dirty as she wasn't strong enough to stand so he could help bathe her. She wanted to die, at least partially, that's what she'd expressed to him many times over the past three years. She would much rather die that be here suffering with or without him. It didnt feel like either of them were really living anyways.</p><p>"I love you Mary. I'm sorry." He said, as if apologizing preemptively for what he was going to do. She wouldn't forgive him. Nobody would. But, perhaps this was better for her, he had a plan for himself as well. His crime wouldnt go unpunished.</p><p>Everyone always told him you'd never get to heaven if you end it all youself. He was counting on that.</p><p>"I'm scared James..."</p><p>"Don't be. It'll be ok. Get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head, and she nodded. He wondered what she was thinking as he sat back down to wait for her to fall asleep. He guessed he'd never know.</p><p>"I love you James. Goodnight."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Do You Think Soulmates Are Real?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fluffy leon/luis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think soulmates are real?"</p><p>Luis glanced over at Leon when hed asked this, he seemed to be a little surpsied by the question as he flicked ashes off of the end of his cigarette, lightly swinging his leg as they both sat on the porch that led to Claire's backyard. The sunset turned his dark hair a soft golden brown and maybe this is what prompted Leon to ask this. He didnt know, he always sort of just said things on a whim and regretted it later.</p><p>"I'm not sure." Luis answered, "Its a nice thought, that everyone has somebody for them yes? But i dont know that it's true. "</p><p>"Yeah. I guess it's a little...too fantasy for someone like you."</p><p>"Ah Leon ive always been a dreamer. I'm just a bit jaded now i suppose." He shrugged, turning to look over at Leon, something soft in his eyes. "What about you hm?"</p><p>"Well. I guess i go back and forth." Leon answered, the sun set a little more and the pink and red dimming the sky gave Luis eyes a dark, almost endless look to them, something that enticed Leon to look closer even when he hated eye contact.</p><p>"But...i dunno maybe ive started to believe again." He slid a little closer and Luis smiled, not the playful smirk he sometimes adorned as a means of being aloof, but a soft kind, and almost knowing smile. One that would scare Leon normally. But not now.</p><p>"That doesnt surprise me much. If there are soul mates im sure you'd have one."</p><p>"Yknow, I think I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Okay I Wasnt Expecting That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just some ethan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, I wasn't expectin that."</p><p>"What?" Ethan looked up at Zoe from his position sitting in cold water, covered in blood and decently banged up. Fire burned from the distroyed boathouse but slowly began to die as he caught his breath. What remained of Jack Baker still reaching out towards him. "Your dad or?"</p><p>"Well, I wasn't expectin him to look like that no but," she reached her hand out and he took it as she pulled him up effortlessly with one arm. "I also wasnt expectin you to live."</p><p>"Thanks. But, I've made it this far right." He commented dryly.</p><p>"You sure have." She gave him a weary, and very tight lipped smile, but he guessed it was the stress. It fell a second later when he pulled the last of the cure out of his pocked, just now realizing what he'd done.</p><p>"There's only ones left isnt there?" She asked him and he could see the sadness in her eyes, hopelessness. As tough as hed become in the past several hours, it broke his heart.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Its fine. You can just...use it on Mia. I...i know she's the only reason you're here." Zoe tries to tell him turning her back, her voice cracked a little. "I belong here. I know that. "</p><p>Ethan thought of Mia, he felt his disgustingly swollen hand throb, the cut on his lip burned and his leg seemed to get weaker as if it wouldnt hold up. He held the small metal syringe in his hand and thought of how close Zoe was to freedom. He thought of this and made a choice.</p><p>"Zoe." He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, before she hand a chance to ask him what he was doing, he grabbed her arm, wiping of some of the dirt from it and pressed the needle to her skin. Holding it in perhaps a little longer than he needed to just to make sure shes gotten it all.</p><p>"Ethan i..."</p><p>"Wasnt expecting that either?" He gave her a wry smiled and she looked like she could cry, hopefully from relief.</p><p>"But..what about Mia?"</p><p>"I'll figure something out. She's no use to anyone right now the way she is." He shook his head and tossed aside the empty syringe. "Cmon, let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Hope It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>henry and walter but not really any romance l o l</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hope it hurts." Henry didnt know why he said it exactly. He was so out of breath and his voice raspy and pained form being pistol wipped in the throat, he didnt know if Walter heard him at first.</p><p>"Don't worry. It does." Walter replied rather plesently, as though he were discussing this over breakfast, looking just as beaten up as Henry was. He was bleeding out, spread eagle on the ground. Henry having bashed him over the head and anywhere else he could get a good hit in with a shovel before he managed to grab his gun again, a surprisingly well placed bullet to the chest sealing Walter's fate for him. In all of this, somehow Henry felt guilty.</p><p>"Im sorry..i..i-"</p><p>"Don't be. It's ok Henry." Walter interupted softly, "you werent the first." Henry watches him for a few more moments despite the exuhstion, he wasn't the first no, but he would be the last. And he didn't know if he could live with himself to watch Walter suffer as he died in spite of everything. He stumbled forward and haphazardly collapsed to his knees next to Walter.</p><p>"This is much nicer than the first time." Walter told him, his voice getting weaker.</p><p>"I'm sorry Walter but...you couldnt keep living like you were."</p><p>"I know now." Walter had tears in his eyes but he was smiling, he reached over and grabbed Henry's hand. "Thank you Henry."</p><p>He choked, he squeezed Henry's hand as he convulsed slightly and then was still. Eyes wide open and glassing over as he smiled pained at the ceiling.</p><p>"Its just a bad dream." Henry whispered as he gently set Walters hand on his chest and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Said Im Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>james content ft maria yelling</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I said I'm sorry."</p><p>"Well sorry doesnt cut it, you left me here alone!" Mary, no not Mary, Maria yelled back. The lines between the two even more blurred when she yelled for his shortcomings. "I dont have a gun, or anything else and there's monsters everywhere."</p><p>"..i know. I'm sorry." He repeated again softly. Idiot, she needed help, why he thought he could just wander off when she needed him he didn't know. Then again he was always good at running away. Stupid.</p><p>"Well if you're really sorry you won't run off." She said huffily, seeming to notice him clamming up, he always did. You dont want my blood on your hands do you?"</p><p>He could feel his blood turn cold. He could hear, no feel, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Why? God he didn't know but it chilled him to the bone. He felt...guilty? Why? Was it that she looked so much like mary? Maybe but it felt so much more significant than that, and the fact that he didn't know why was scaring him. He was shaking a little, fuck he was..crying? No not quite but tears were welling up in his eyes and in his shock of realizing this he didn't turn away fast enough. Maria seemed to notice and became less angry, more confused, more concerned.</p><p>"James?"</p><p>"No, no I don't want that." He finally answered her turning and trying to play it off, fake coughing and rubbing his eyes. "Cmon lets get out of here. We have to find Laura."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Do You Want My Jacket?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not exactly shippy but james and maria and how...strange she is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you..want my jacket?"</p><p>Maria turned to look at him, that same smug sort of look plastered on her face making it impossible to read.</p><p>"How gentlemanly." She chuckled, "what am I distracting?"</p><p>"Well..no I just..figured you might be cold..its...its pretty weirdly chilly yknow." James shrugged, probably warm enough now from her comment that he didn't need the coat anymore anyways. She cocked her head and stepped closer and suddenly be sort of wanted her to back away again. Something about her was so uncanny, and sure she was attractive but he felt strange even thinking so, he didnt think hed found a woman attractive since...</p><p>"Yknow what? I think I will take it. Thank you." She smiled and he blinked stupidly before proceeding to take it off and throw it over her shoulders, suddenly feeling sort of naked despite the two other layers covering his torso. Her gaze seemed to pierce through him, as she gave him a slow once over as though she was taking in every detail. He didnt know if she liked whatever she saw or not. She stopped when she make eye contact again.</p><p>"Guess I'll lead since i have the flashlight now." She winked and turned to keep walking.</p><p>"Oh...right." James cleared his throat and began following her, keeping a hand on the gun now in the pocket of his jeans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Haven't Been Ok In A Long Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ethan and zoe talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The question seemed to have left a bad taste in her mouth, she knew he didnt mean anything by it, he just cared in his own awkward sort of way, but she was tired of making accomedations for others regarding her feelings.</p><p>"I havent been ok for a long time." She replied taking a drag off her ciggarete and pulling it from her lips, blowing smoke away from his face in a vauge attempt at politeness.</p><p>"Ok...yeah that was..was a stupid thing to say huh." Ethan muttered gesturing at her with his hands, one still swollen though it looked better than it had the last she'd seen it . He ran his uninjured hand though his hair, he looked exuhsted. She wondered if he was talking to her beacuse of Mia, if he wanted a distraction. She'd heard the arguments from down the hall, seen Mia crying. She never spoke to Mia, she didn't have anything to say to her.</p><p>"Don't feel bad. You're the first person I didn't feel the need to lie to."</p><p>"I'm flattered." He shook his head and she gestured to the space on the bench next to her, he hesitated but sat anyways.</p><p>"Thank you though. For callin my uncle an all that."</p><p>"Yeah well, I knew you were still alive in there. They thought everyone was gone but..if you bitch about it enough people will do what you want." He nodded, pausing to think for a second. "Look i..i know you're not ok..yet but...maybe it'll be ok eventually right?"</p><p>She thought for a moment, yawning and flicking ashes off of her ciggarete, the i.ages form those three years burned into her mind. As he still needed an answer she smiled sadly shaking his head.</p><p>"Awful optimistic of ya." She sighed, "but yknow what...fuck it. Might as well hope."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Didn't Want To Make You Do This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ethan and mia have to come to terms with reality</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I didn't want to make you do this." Ethan insisted again, knowing full well it was useless.</p><p>"But you are." Mia muttered picking up more of the things she'd dropped on the floor. Their home, his home, feeling quite a bit emptier now. She was crying, trying to hide it, but he knew better. She was always a crier.</p><p>"Mia if i thought there was another way-"</p><p>"You'd do it. I know." She interrupted, cold.</p><p>"I don't hate you. I dont even really want this." he muttered, part of him resentful, part of him feeling desperate, "I tried to make it work."</p><p>She didn't answer. And he felt so defeated. This was her fault, he knew that, even without the therapist pouring it into his head everytime he could, deep down Ethan knew it was Mia's fault he was so unwell. That he could barely use his left hand for anythinf more conpleictated than holding a light object. That he woke up unable to breathe in the middle of the night, hell it was her fault he couldnt bring himself to really kiss her, much less any more. And yet she still claimed less responsibility for him trying to heal. And perhaps that made him angry.</p><p>"We...we can still be friends, or even one day try and-"</p><p>"Whats the point Ethan." Mia shook her head picking up the last of her bags, "I think we both know this is just...over."</p><p>"Mia-"</p><p>"Goodbye." She turned and left, closing the door behind her, perhaps a little too hard. He stood there, stewing in some concoction of emotions, even if hed done the right thing maybe he didnt deserve that much. He just had wanted the nightmeres to stop, and the cold space in the couch between the two of them to be gone. He realized he was standing there in the middle of his living room, crying. He wasnt one to cry and yet here he was Crying again for the millionth time in three and a half years, over the same women who'd made alot of his life better , and now all of it so much worse.</p><p>"Fuck." He shook his head and turned to his kitchen. He knew it wasnt healthy, but maybe for today, eleven am seemed like a good time to drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You're Scaring Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eileen stops henry, who questions what hes doing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're scaring me."</p><p>Henry paused. Blood on his hands, the ax he was holding had grown sticky with it and he almost felt as though it were stuck to his skin. His clothes splattered with it. He'd seen so much blood in just this one day, or several days he couldn't be sure that he hadn't noticed it much besides the smell making his headaches worse. He tried to figure out where he was, what he was doing, why she had said this.</p><p>The monster. The two headed creature, seven feet tall walking on its hands with faces that looked like distorted infants. It may dead below him twitching and bleeding. He'd been attacking it, eileens hand was on his shoulder stopping him from delivering a final blow to it. As he looked at her face, half of it obscured by bruises and bandages he could exactly read anything but fear. He was never good with identifying expressions. Still He lowered the ax, concerned by her apparent terror. He looked around again, more bodies littered the floor, two of the nasty dog creatures and another of these twins. He realized he didn't remember killing them.</p><p>Now he could understand her being upset. He didn't know what could've prompted such uncharacteristic violence, and Eileen didn't know him, didn't know he wasn't like this, she didn't know he was scared to ask for help in a store or scared to ask someone to kindly move so he could get through an area on the subway, no she had just met him some hours (or minutes or maybe days) ago.</p><p>He didn't know if he was like this or not. The violence was off putting and suddenly he was all too aware that he was a large, strange man with a weapon, very much like the one who'd attacked her.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He murmured eventually, dropping his arm to the side so the ax was far away from her. Hoping to show he meant her no harm.</p><p>"Its..its ok. You're just protecting me. C'mon lets get our of here before more of them show up." Eilleen took his hand and started to lead him off in a different direction, away from the blood and the now still bodies of the beats he'd slaughtered. He hoped she was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Let Me See The Wound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a light scolding from eileen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is your brain even on?" Her harsh tone stung and startled Henry more than the actual bleeding injury all along his leg. He was being careless sure, running along and giving the weird dog things a chance to bite down on his ankle and calf, two of them latched on pretty quickly and it hurt like hell. But he hadnt expected Eileen to have such a problem with it.</p><p>"Uhm...sorry..." He must have looked decently upset or perturbed beacuse Eileen's expression softened and she limped closer pat his arm softly.</p><p>"No no, I'm sorry you just scared me is all. Here let me see the wound." She stated and Henry briefly pondered the absurdity of Eileen with effectively one eye, a broken arm, and a severely injured leg with bruises all over her trying to help him who had maybe a few scrapes and these new bites. Yet he almost wanted to let her anyways. He didnt remember the last time he had someone around, and maybe he really wanted something like that. But now wasnt the time.</p><p>"Its ok. I'll be fine, dont worry about it."</p><p>"Oh Henry, you've already kept me as safe as you could. Just let me worry at least."</p><p>"Well..." Henry gently touched her hand, "ok then.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kindered Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: travis/james, word: eight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How many years?" The question, hung in the air from a slightly too loud voice in a slightly too quiet dock, it carried off over the water and disappeared before the other man, slouched over the railing with blonde strands of hair obscuring his eyes, answered.</p><p>"Eight." The answer was quiet, passive, and full of sorrow, anniversaries never were the happiest of times. That already sad expression melted into misery. James knew the date, inexplicably, and though time wasn't anything either of them kept track of, Silent Hill set the clock, and let them know every year.</p><p>James looked like he could use a drink, like he could empty that old bar in South Vale on his own in less time then it'd take to drive 'round the town.</p><p>Like he could throw himself back into that lake.</p><p>"I don't know why you visit me." James started, and Travis could interrupt him, tell him they'd been over it before, but it was part of the cycle, and it got a little easier every time. He was glad James had cut right to the chase. Progress.</p><p>"I'm just as trapped as you are James, i like the company. We'll get outta here, just like i said we would eight years ago." Travis said simply, glancing over at the baleful look of a young man who hadn't aged a day since he'd crawled out of the mud, hands clinging to Travis'. James looked like he wanted to argue but shook his head.</p><p>"You think it'll get easier?" Travis smiled at his question and set a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It already has, James."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. School Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: heather, national geographic magazine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She really should clean out her closet more often, she knew her dad always told her they should go through some of that stuff, donate alot of the old books, toys and clothes that hadn't fit in years, but they never did get around to it. Now as she was digging things out, trying to find anything important enough to take with her, she found she'd kept alot of her old school projects, ones she remembered, some she only barely did, but it was only marginally sentimental, until of course she found the diorama.</p><p>A crudely made diorama for school, glued and taped together, of various animals she found interesting as a child, she couldn't have been older than six or seven, but she distinctly remembered her dad finding all of those national geographic magazines, and helping her cut the animals out to glue to her project, and even helping her write out all the little facts shed learned. She didn't remember what grade shed been given, but what mattered to her was the memory. The smell of glue and coffee brewing, her dads warm but tired smile and the fun of telling him everything she'd managed to read.</p><p>She couldn't take it with her, part of her knew that, but she didn't want to part with it either. Maybe a few more minutes to morn it, sitting on her bedroom floor with the fragile cardboard coming undone, the memory would last, but the object wouldn't. She guessed that was how most things were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Starwatchers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Henry/Eileen Stars</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon, don't be scared its safe, I've been up here a hundred times." She turned to him and though his expression didn't say much, he looked uncertain, he wasn't exactly adventurous so even climbing the roof was probably a lot for him, she grabbed his hand and helped him up the rest of the ladder.</p><p>"I like to watch the stars up here, you cant see much because of the light pollution but, its still nice." She invited him to sit by her and he did so a bit hesitantly. She wasn't sure if he was shy or just nervous about being up high or on edge because of everything that happened. They were moving soon, and he was so tense he looked like he might shatter into pieces, granted she wasn't doing all that well either, but her injuries had healed somewhat, though her eye was still a bit blurry, still she didn't blame him.</p><p>"It is nice." He said softly, resting his elbows on his knees and sighing, letting out some of the tension in his shoulders, they were close, touching one another slightly and she was glad in a sense that he was more tactile than she'd expected, his vague attempts at comfort or affection were taken well and made her feel somewhat safe.</p><p>"I like the stars, and the moon, they're always there y'know? Maybe that's silly, but it makes me feel better."</p><p>"I don't think its silly. I like them too." The silence that followed wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, Henry's silences never were, it was a bit cold though and on a whim she shifted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his back, he glanced over at her a little surprised but his expression softened, not quite a smile but close enough, and he leaned closer resting his head on hers while they watched the moon slowly rising.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. TV, TV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: frank, commercial</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flipping through channels like a brain dead corpse wasn't an ideal pastime, but it was nice enough to do when he had maybe a little much to drink and nothing else to distract himself, nothing else to make the bitter taste of loneliness more palatable. Turn your brain off, watch the commercials, don't think, don't feel. It was what he was best at. Sometimes he could pretend things were as they once had been. The throw pillows stacked haphazardly on the couch next to him didn't resemble his son anymore than his neighbor or the grocery store clerk but if he wasn't thinking about it he could almost pretend it was him. He could get a little too drunk and talk to it, wasn't like that boy had ever been a good conversationalist, he'd point to those commercials, informercials things like that and express his opinion about said product. All in good fun, just like it had been. It was when he realized he was sober, and that a pillow cant talk, did he decide maybe he didn't need a tv anymore, it sure wasn't doing him any favors. Maybe that boy in 302 could use it, he didn't seem to have many belongings, he reminded Frank of someone else, quiet and unassuming and mild natured as he was. Yeah, he'd probably like that, he could help Frank take it upstairs tomorrow. For now, a beer or several wouldn't hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Be Careful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based of a list of Titanic prompts, (first line is prompt) characters: Harry Mason, Cybil Bennet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God! Look at that thing! You would’ve gone straight to the bottom.”</p><p>Harry looked down at where she was pointing, still wobbling from where the platform had given way, Cybil still had his hand as they stared down into the pit ina contemplation of the near death experience. Her exclamation not lost on him.</p><p>"Question is, where is the bottom?" He muttered squinting to try to find some light in the void below, he doubted this time it was a side effect of needing glasses, that he could see nothing. Leading him to believe there wasn't anything there.</p><p>"Well surely its gotta end at some point " Cybil shrugged, he wished he had her rational, as much as it would make sense for there to be something, a bottom, an end, Harry wasn't too inclined to believe it was true. Too much between the mangled wreck of his jeep and this hospital that was no hospital at all showed him that rationality wasn't important to Silent Hill.</p><p>"I wish i could agree. But I didn't hear it hit a bottom." He replied solemnly. She looked incredulous, and he wished he was so naïve to think the laws of science and order would prevail in some bastardization of reality born from something blasphemous.</p><p>"Well either way, we can't keep standing around here, i don't wanna find out if there's a bottom or not, and we gotta find your daughter." Cybil shrugged, Harry nodded and in a sense admired her ability to put aside being right in favor of progress. She was diligent, the bandages over her eye in their makeshift first aid and the fact she was still here, gun at the ready despite the fact that Hells maw had opened wide and threatened to swallow them was a testament to dedication, one Harry could admire and fear he was not living up to.</p><p>They turned their backs to the pit behind them, Harry knowing fretfully that they couldn't come back that way, and Cybil only caring that they could move forward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. In Memoriam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompts based on Titanic (prompt is first line) characters: Heather Mason, Douglas Cartland</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t. I’m involved now. You let go, and I’m, I’m ‘onna have to jump in there after you.”</p><p>Heather turned and regarded Douglas with suspicion and uncertainty. She had a lot to think about, so much to consider, so many feelings and she wanted nothing to do with anybody, but the look in Douglas' eyes made her stop.</p><p>"Why. you're only as involved as you want to be, as I want you to be." She squinted, feeling the closed pocket knife in her hand cold, and the only thing she wanted to rely on.</p><p>"Just...you're a kid." Douglas said hesitatingly, some sort of sadness in his eyes, pleading, "your a kid without someone grown trying to do something you shouldn't have to be doing. I don't think I could live with myself letting you go on your own."</p><p>"You're not my dad, not even close." She's bit back, there was still a part of her that blamed him, hated him for his involvement even as she knew it wasn't his fault. She still didn't trust him, not because he seemed malicious, just unreliable.</p><p>"Im not tryin to be, promise. I know...i couldn't replace him and I wouldn't want to. But that doesn't change the fact that You need help Heather, you cant do everything yourself, id offer the same to anyone, it's not cus you're young. I'm sure...im sure he wouldn't want you to be on your own."</p><p>Heather paused and stared at him, thinking over what he said. Would her father want that? He wasn't the world's most trusting person, indeed he could be rather paranoid, he didn't have many friends that Heather knew of, nobody ever came over, and he inexplicably instilled that weariness of others in her. So maybe Douglas was wrong, it seemed he often was, but her father's weariness did not do him favors, his corpse on the bed just to the right of her proved this. What he did want, what he often expressed to her in the quiet hours of nights they didn't sleep easily and wouldn't or couldn't say why, he always said he wanted better for her. He couldn't fight off what had killed him by himself, and he didn't have support for her as a backup now that he was gone. So she guessed, she would have to make her own.</p><p>"Maybe you're right." Heather looked pout the window as she sighed. "I won't stop you from coming, I'll thank you if you want to help. But if i have to, i can't wait up for you."</p><p>"That's fine." Douglas nodded, his expression strange and unreadable as he turned to the door and opened it. "I understand. I'll see you outside."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mors Venereum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompts based on Titanic (prompt is first line) characters: Mary Shepherd-Sunderland/Maria</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like I said, I don’t have a choice. I guess I’m kinda hoping you’ll come back over the railing, an’ get me off the hook here.”</p><p>Mary heard her, how could she not with the woman who could be her sister hovering inches from her ear. Below her was the lake, the tips of her shoes just hanging off the edge of the balcony just outside the window of that room.</p><p>"Glad it matters so much to you. Can't you leave me be." Mary muttered wishing her end didn't have to be accompanied by this woman, this thing she had a hand in creating, albeit unintentionally.</p><p>"If I could leave i would." Maria retorted Mary could imagine her facial expression.</p><p>"Liar." She didn't know why she said it, but she felt it was true. "You've done things outside of your...purpose or role, before. You could leave me if you wanted to."</p><p>"Maybe so." Maria replied eventually. "But what does that change? Either way, in asking you to come back inside."</p><p>"What for. I'm barely even here." She sighed, the air up here was cold, the fog made it impossible to see anything but a shadow on the water. How cold it would feel, she had read of many people being buried under those waves and wondered if she would join them, if heaven would be full of their bodies as well.</p><p>"Do you think this will change anything? Believe me Mary I've seen the other side, there's nothing there. You won't change anything by doing this but," Mary felt a hand on her arm, "you can stay with me. Wouldn't that be better?"</p><p>"I don't know..." her legs felt numb from the wind.</p><p>"You can stay with me. I can always be with you, I'll never be sad, or upset with you, you'll never be lonely and you won't have to worry about me, Mary you won't find happiness in that lake. But you might here, with me. Isn't that worthwhile?"</p><p>She waited, they stood there for a very long time staring out at the lake and waited, and Mary didn't know what to say to her, there was nothing they could shoot back and forth that would go over every argument she had. She longed for the warmth of a bedroom with another person, that or the water filling her lungs. She thought of him, but his face was a distant memory at this point, and she was tired.</p><p>Mary reached for Maria's hand and interlocked their fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompts based on Titanic (prompt is first line) Characters: James Sunderland/Harry Mason</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh ho, ho, well well well, now who’s being rude?”</p><p>The taunt made James want to roll his eyes so hard they fell out and splattered all over the worn concrete sidewalk, as it was he already had quite the pointed irritation in his gaze evidenced by Harry looking even more smug than usual.</p><p>"It is rude to take up so much of that waitresses time. She probably hated us." James huffed regarding an earlier disagreement, not an argument as Harry waved him off, Harry never did argue, but he did have a tendency to assume he was right and ignore any dissent in that.</p><p>"Ah but it's more rude not to hold the door babe." Harry chortled, in that way that said he was teasing, messing with him to get that eyeroll, the shake of the head and then for James to inevitably give in to him grasping at his hands for attention. He had no idea what their relationship even was at this point, something he supposed, something meaningful certainly if Harry's pet names were to be believed, but there wasn't a name to it.</p><p>"You've got arms." James shrugged, it was times like these he remembered why he was often described as surly.</p><p>"Well. You're in a pissy mood." Harry said trying to reach for his hand, a nonverbal question to witch the answer was no.</p><p>"Aren't I always."</p><p>"Not really. Gloomy sure. Sad, thoughtful, vacant, melancholy even," Harry said amicably. "But pissy is rare. Your not all that mean even if You wanna think You are. You wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"...no." James replied, honest and quiet this time, letting his finger that had been clenched as they walked relax some.</p><p>"That's alright. I'm here if you do, and I'm here if you don't. Want you to remember that James." A hand on his shoulder, a tight squeeze and then it falling to the shorter mans side easily. His tone never betraying anything negative but still feeling sincere.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Promise?" James glanced at him, felt his fingers brushing his hand hopefully, saw even in his lined face and greying hair a generally good natured smile. He sighed.</p><p>"Promise." James let their fingers intertwine. Keeping his now struggling expression neutral as he saw the man beaming next to him.</p><p>Harry was infectious to say the least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Matter Of Fact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry/James</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My nose's is broken." The statement, point blank and remarkably very matter of fact, threw Harry off for a moment, the blood and bruising on the other mans face made that clear, but still, to have him state this so casually was bizarre.</p><p>"Well, sure James I can see that much. But what the hell happened?" He set a hand on the other mans shoulder, leaning over while James, resting on his knees, somewhat vacantly stared at his bloody hands. It didn't seem like he really processed what had happened.</p><p>"I uh...i fell." He stated stupidly, his voice slightly distorted from the unfortunate state of his nose.</p><p>"You fell...and broke your nose."</p><p>"...yeah."</p><p>"That's just blatantly untrue James."</p><p>"Uhm...well...whatever." The taller man stood, blood dripping down his chin and soaking the front of his shirt, he still didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, Harry didn't think it was pertinent to figure this all out now. James was ditzy on the best of days.</p><p>"Alright well we'll figure that out late alright let's go to the doctor." He set a hand on his shoulder firmly.</p><p>"Do we have to?"</p><p>"Yes James. Wouldn't wanna screw up that pretty face huh?" He shrugged with a smile and James, even under the concerning mask of blood, clearly sort of flushed at that.</p><p>"..i guess."</p><p>"Good, let me get something to clean up some the blood so you don't scare the shit out of everybody, then we'll go." Without waiting for an argument Harry led him to his apartment. He wondered who'd done this to him, one of the tenants more than likely but the exact identity was a mystery, one thing was for sure, Harry wasn't getting off his ass til he had an answer, a moving target to give a good verbal lashing to</p><p>For now, he needed to get the blood off of James before he tried to wipe it on his shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. As You Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pyramid Head regards James (tw gore/death)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just Kill me already!" The desperation in his voice as noticeable as how it cracked when he shouted, James' balled fists and the glistening of tears in his eyes did nothing to persuade the shadow in front of him.</p><p>"Just Kill me, just let me die I can't..." a choked sob, head bowed, sin heavy Shoulders slouching as water seeped through the cracks under the floor, James didn't notice, the almost comical appearance that his tears were filling the room, though the truth was that the lake had decided it wanted to enact its punishment personally.</p><p>This man's own twisted guardian angel would not let this come to fruition however.</p><p>Such was in its design, that it would adhere to the prayers of men worthy enough to see it. James even with his otherwise unimpressive figure, mind, and talents, was that man, inexplicable to everyone but his guardian itself.</p><p>It seemed only natural.</p><p>Thus his desires, his true wants and needs, had changed ever so slightly. He had been broken beyond repair by a town weaponizing his self loathing, the corpse of his life's sole purpose dangled in front of him mockingly. He wanted to die. And thus, his labyrinth's minotaur had become his executioner.</p><p>Spear held In unholy fist, faceless gaze rested on James, and it did not pause to even consider the possibility of changing its mind. It was a being with only a purpose afterall, it held no true conscience.</p><p>Spear met flesh, choked sobs became cries of physical agony, and James withed as the weapon through force of velocity embedded itself into the ground below.</p><p>It watched, while James screamed til raw throat and bloodloss ceased even his whimpering, and hands that had grasped at punctured belly fell still. James said down the pole ever so slightly as he slowly died head and shoulders hung, propped up only by the angle of the spear.</p><p>He died, and his guardian felt nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. South Vale BBQ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt is the first line<br/>characters: Heather Mason, Douglas Cartland</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is not what I thought you meant, when you told me, you were serving French Food.”</p><p>"Well, I never said i was serving it." Heather muttered, staring at a second serving of barbecued rotwiler. Heaven's Night wad having a special she guessed, the thing was splayed out on one of the tables near the bar. This damn town was toying with her, toying with both of them. Douglas' face scrunched in disgust, but at this point she'd seen enough corpses to stop thinking too much about it. She guessed she was probably losing her mind. Oh well.</p><p>"I guess not. Any reason this is here do ya think? Is it...her work?" Douglas asked poking at the dog, Heather thought about it for quite a long moment, trying to honestly answer it without too much of her own vitriol mixed in turning the color of metaphorical paint from clear and honest to muddy.</p><p>"No. I dont think so. She's a murderer, but..."</p><p>"Murderers often do other crazy, sick things. Things like this." Douglas muttered, she just shook her head.</p><p>"Yeah well...she's different. I dont know how I know, so don't ask me, I just know." Truthfully she had an idea, but she didn't really want to explain it to Douglas, it was clear to her he didn't really get much of this, then again it was crazy.</p><p>"Hm. Well if you're sure."</p><p>"Yeah...cmon, I'm not digging around in dead dog, we need to get to that hospital, maybe Leonard is there..." she shook her head and walked towards the door. Douglas shook his head and followed suit .</p><p>"Fine by me. I dont like this bar much."</p><p>"What you dont wanna get on the pole?" She gestured to the stage.</p><p>"Hell no. You're messed up enough as it is." Douglas shook his head, "no offence."</p><p>"All of it taken." She chuckled as they left the dim bar and its dinner service behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>